


the proposal

by seijoh41



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gay, M/M, a little bit of the wedding, bokuto proposing, fukurodani gang, this needs to be canon, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijoh41/pseuds/seijoh41
Summary: it’s right after the MATCH and bokuto has something up his sleeve...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! i’ve had this STUCK in my head for awhile and it’s honestly so cute !! if this gets popular i’ll make it where akaashi is proposing
> 
> ALSO MANGA SPOILERS!!!

The final point was scored. Black Jackals all gather together for a team victory. Akaashi Keiji watches afar to see Bokuto Koutaro getting a little to excited and starts shouting random phrases for the fans. Akaashi can’t help but giggle and Tenma gives him the side eye.

“You’re never like this when you’re bothering me about deadlines,”He chucked.

“Ahaha well you know Bokuto-san and I have been dating for awhile,”Akaashi replied.

“Uh-huh...”Tenma agreed. It was awkward once because he walked in on them on facetime and Bokuto saw a spider in their apartment as he was getting ready for practice and started screaming.

They both walk down together to greet the players and Akaashi spotted Bokuto talking to Hinata. He waved at him. Bokuto shuffled through his bag but he couldn’t see what he was getting. Tenma wanted to tell Hinata and Hoshiumi something but he couldn’t find them because a big figure ran infront of his eyes.

“AAAKAAAASSHIIII”

Bokuto picked Akaashi up by his hips. Akaashi was never into PDA so he turned red but then Bokuto lowered him and kissed him passionately. He always did. From their first when it was just the two of them in the Fukurodani locker room and now in the pro volleyball life.

“Bokuto-san you were stunning out there. It was surprising,”Akaashi said.

“Am i not always like that??”

“Hehe no you are. It was just a really good game today and i’m glad i could attend it,”Akaashi spoke softly.

He looked deep into Bokuto like he often does and he noticed a different aura in his eyes. They talked for a bit more before Bokuto interrupts.

“-Hey...I have to tell you something important,”Bokuto said with a more serious expression. He took his hands.

Akaashi’s heart sunk deep down. They had a time when Bokuto graduated where they had a break because Akaashi was worried about long distance since he was still in high school.

~flashback hehe~

-“It’s not an official breakup, Bokuto-san. I-it’s just it never works and one of us could cheat-“-

-“-I would never cheat...” Bokuto muttered.-

-“...I know. But you are going off to do better things and i don’t want to hold you back. I want you to be the best you can-no...just be who you are and they will love you..”Akaashi said while tears started to fall.-

-It was the first time he saw his boyfriend cry and a couple tears came down as he gave him a agressive but meaningful hug,” it really sounds like it’s a breakup...”-

-Before Akaashi could say anything he kissed him one last time as he walked away to his graduation.-

~end hehe~

It hurt Akaashi so much. But he knew it hurt him harder so when the team had a reunion there was tension but it was lifted because they started dating where they left off. Was Bokuto-san going to tell him he’s leaving? No. not here.

“...what is it?”he muttered.

“You have always been there for me. Every time i broke down over something stupid everyone would groan while you lifted my spirts. It’s always a blessing that I see your face every time i’m tired and i have to get up for morning practice. When we lost nationals it was a hard time for me and us. I’m still sorry to this day for how petty i was.Even though Tsum-tsum maybe my official setter and you don’t play volleyball, no one will have what we always had...” Bokuto blabbered.

Akaashi always knew he was candid.

“...so-“Bokuto got on one knee and pulled something he had in his pocket. A velvet navy blue box. He flipped it open.

Everyone’s attention on the team was now on Bokuto.

~kinda flashback~

“Bokkun why were you late? Actually you have been for the last two practices. I’m not gonna set to you if you keep showing up like that,”Atsumu rolled his eyes.

Bokuto pulled out of his bag out a box. He opened it out to reveal to see a thick ring with tiny diamonds in the ring spaced out and then the word ‘Protagonist’ engraved on the inside.

“It’s my engagement ring for Akaashi! Hehe don’t tell him but I stole the promise ring i gave him in high school I needed to see if it fits well,” Bokuto chuckled.

Atsumu stood there in awe. Sakusa walked over curiously to have a more calm but same reaction as Atsumu.

“Damn...”Sakusa muttered.

“Holy shit. How much was that ??” Atsumu yelled.

“$1,300,”(ignore the fact that i cant convert US dollars in to yen)

“I’m gonna propose after a big game!”

~done lol~

Akaashi’s blue eyes widened as he slowly covered up his mouth with one hand and the other still in Bokuto’s. He really didn’t want to ugly cry in public.

“...will you set to me for the rest of my life and marry me?” Bokuto looked up. His smile was huge as he waited for a response but his eyes were full of love but anxiety.

Akaashi couldn’t form any words out and tears fell down onto their hands. As strange as it is about Akaashi, he was a hopeless romantic for only Bokuto. And when he confessed and Bokuto accepted, he truly wanted this to happen.

Akaashi aggressively shakes his head up and down. Bokuto slipped the ring on and picked up Akaashi and swung him around.Everyone starts clapping. There was a report going on and one of the cameras panned to them.

“Oh my fucking god. Is that Bokuto proposing??”  
Komi shouted.

Kohona zoomed in,”It’s Akaashi too! Sooo, where’s my 50 bucks now hehe~”

Saruki and Komi sighed.

Hinata ran over to congratulate them,”UWAHHH AKAASHI-SAN CONGRATULATIONS!!”

Akaashi smiled,”Thank you Hinata. I’m glad you still have the same spirit from high school”

Bokuto posted a pic where they were holding hands and the ring was too obvious. The caption was of course cheesy. Everyone saw it, and i mean EVERYONE.

Kuroo rushes into Kenna’s gaming room. 

“KENMA HOLY SHIY YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS. BOKUTO AND AKAASHI ARE ENGAGED”He shouted.

“Kuroo i told you not to come into he room when i’m streaming,” Kenma replied snotty.

It was the big day. They both decided to walk down the aisle because they couldn’t decide but at different times. It was the first time many people saw Bokuto’s hair pushed back and everyone had a confused look as Bokuto frantically looked for his vows.

“Dude, how did you lose them?” Kuroo whispered.

“I don’t know shut up. Well shit, i guess i’ll go off the top of my head,” Bokuto muttered.

It was a long ass vow and everyone spaced out except Akaashi because he was nervous for his turn. When he finished, Akaashi mentioned most of high school and the star complex he had about Bokuto.

“WOAH! YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT ??” He interrupted Akaashi.

“Yes, Bo-Koutarou. Every since I layer eyes on you,”Akaashi smiled.

At the reception, Kuroo and Kohona were tied for most embarrassing speeches about the two. The Black Jackals flamed Bokuto except Hinata but Sakusa’s was the funniest.

Yukie literally ate half of the cake which made it hard for people to have extra.(lmaoo i love her tho)

Kuroo walked up to Akaashi sipping on champagne as he watched Bokuto do some stupid dance on the dance floor with Hinata and Atsumu.

“So, how does it feel to be a Bokuto, huh?”Kuroo chuckled.

Akaashi tensed up actually realizing that he was.   
“It feels fun to be honest. His family is always lively and it’s nice that i get to be apart of it,” he replied in a light tone.

Suddenly, the music changed and Bokuto and Akaashi made eye contact at the right time. Both of their eyes filled with serotonin and lust. It was their song. Everyone’s cleared off and it was just Bokuto standing in the middle with his hair slightly returning to it’s true form.

Kuroo and Yukie pushes Akaashi on to the dance floor as he got whisked away by Bokuto. 

“Hey Keiji. Remember listening to this on my phone when we would walk home together after practice,” Bokuto smirked.

As much as Bokuto could be a handful, Akaashi realized why he fell in love with him.


	2. akaashi’s proposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write where akaashi proposes (i still think bokuto would propose)  
> and tyy guys for the reads !!

Akaashi keiji never thought love at first sight can be true but in middle school he experienced it full hand.

Akaashi wasn’t one to be romantic in the relationship. He would get gifts and all that but he realized he wasn’t as considerate as Bokuto Koutaro was. He would come home with Akaashi’s favorite food knowing he had a long day. He would massage his head when work got stressful. Bokuto did so many considerate things and Akaashi wanted to return the favor.

Bokuto was coming home from practice with his current team, Black Jackals,and texted Akaashi he would be home in 15 minutes. Akaashi made a reservation at Bokuto’s favorite restaurant earlier with a nice patio view.

He grabbed a small velvet box out of his work bag and flipped it open to a ring. 

“Will he like it? More of less will he say yes?” Akaashi sighed.

His phone started to ring and saw Kohona calling him. 

“Hello,” Akaashi said.

“Heyy it’s been awhile! I didn’t know if you would pick up or not” 

“I just got off of work and waiting for Bokuto-san to come home”

“Ooo. You guys going somewhere?” Kohona teased.

“Yeah out to eat in the city. I’m going to do it tonight.”

“Damnn that’s going to be a dream proposal right there ! In the city with the view-“

“-I’m not proposing at the restaurant. I don’t want a lot of people to make me more nervous for an answer or even saying my speech” Akaashi cuts off.

“Ok so where are you doing it then?”

“The old gym. I want to bring back memories for the both of us.”

“...Im not gonna lie that’s kinda weird... but you know how Bokuto is so he will appreciate it. I might swing by if i wanted to hehe”

Akaashi heard the front door open from his bedroom and a loud “HEY AKAASHII”

“I got to go, Kohona-san. He’s home”

“Alright~ Text me how it goes~”

Akaashi walked out to get swarmed by his boyfriend. They look up at each other and give a passionate kiss.

“Akaaashiii~ Do you have something planned for dinner?” Bokuto groaned.

“Yes, and i think you will like it very much. Take a shower and get changed into something nice,” Akaashi hummed.

“Ooo!”

-

Akaashi puts on his suit making sure it’s spotless. A lot of thoughts are running through his head. He can’t control them and it’s driving him nuts. Akaashi lays on the bed and let out a huge sigh.

Bokuto comes out of the shower with the towel on his waist and his hair down. Akaashi doesn’t notice him walk out until Bokuto leans on top of him.

“Keiji~~Whacha thinkin about?”He says in a deep raspy voice.

Now that started Akaashi and made him turn cherry red.

“J-just things work related,” He spits out. Bokuto gives him a concerned look.

He sat down on the bed as Akaashi leaned on his chest.

“I have knots from work tied for months and you always find a way to untangle them in minutes,” he mutters.

Bokuto chuckled,”Well that’s because i’m an expert of Akaashi Keiji~”He kisses his lover’s forehead and stood up to get changed.

‘You’re fine,Keiji. You’re fine.’ he thought again.

-

Dinner went really well and it made Bokuto in a great mood. They talked a lot even when Bokuto was shoving food down. Akaashi are a lot also, more out of anxiety.

Akaashi drove near their old high school and was lended the keys to the gym by Saruki.

Bokuto walked in with an awe expression.

“Mann it’s been so long since i’ve been here. I feel so old now,” he exclaimed.

Akaashi tossed his blazer on the ground,”Want me to toss to you like old times?” 

“Hell yea,” Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi was a little rusty but after the 5th toss it was just like high school.

“tsum-tsum’s tosses are pretty good but yours are my favorite!” Bokuto leaned in for a kiss by his pretty setter.

After awhile of spiking and setting they took a break. Akaashi knew it had to be now.

“Bokuto-san come here,” he signaled his boyfriend.  
They both stared into each others eyes before Akaashi took the taller mans hand.

“I fell in love with you the second i saw you when i was in middle school and i knew that we were going to have something special.When i was in high school I counted every time you complimented my sets and died on days you didn’t. This is a strange place to fall in love but i did.We have tried to push it back, but we’re a big thing.I only want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you. And i know that more than ever,”Akaashi spoke carefully.

His anxiety was slowly getting worse by every word he said. 

“I ramble everytime i say something negative and this is the most positive thing i’m going to say, so-“ He got on one knee and popped out the velvet box.”-even if i’m not on the court with you, will you be my ace forever and marry me?” He croaked.

Akaashi was starting to tear up and looked up at Bokuto who was trying to hold back tears. He didn’t say anything and froze up.

“Please don’t do this to me. It took me so long to get over you,” Akaashi muttered.

“I... I’m for once speechless, Keiji. What you did this night was all for me?”Bokuto spoke.

Akaashi knew something like this was going to happen. Bokuto sometimes doesn’t give an answer to stuff ,but why did it have to be now.

“..yes”

Bokuto picked Akaashi up from the ground and squeezed him tight.

“Yes yes yes! I will marry you akaashiii!” Bokuto shouted.

Akaashi let out a sob and deflated into his now fiancé’s arms. He put his arms around Bokuto’s neck and kissed him long. He then put the ring on his hand.

They both smiled at each other until they heard voices outside.

“I got scared there for a minute,” Kohona walked in with the rest of the team.

“W-where you spying on the whole thing??”Akaashi muttered.

“Not the whole thing, but we got the point,”Komi said.

“Not gonna lie you guys acted like you were married even in high school~” Saruki chuckled.

They talked for awhile before they all left.  
As the newly engaged couple entered their car, Bokuto kissed Akaashi.

“Nice to be your fiancé finally”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i really likes how this turned out but if you re-read this proposal fanfic tyyy~

**Author's Note:**

> umm i got a little carried away buttt ii added angst bc i was watching THAT one glee episode. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
